Ashita deshō senjitsu
by Magg.ms
Summary: Creían que sus caminos jamas volverían a cruzarse luego de aquel día. Pero a veces es el destino quien decide por nosotros mismos. Lostmemories
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ashita deshō senjitsu**

**Chapter 1.**

'_Sakura'_

Era más bien una voz áspera, grabe. Logró percibirla a lo lejos como si se tratase de un eco en sus adentros, demasiado abstracto y frío para su gusto. Voltio el rostro con el fin de dar con su dueño pero le fue inútil visualizar mas que las blancas manos que intentaban esparcir casi con desesperación aquella espesa neblina.

Caminó unos pasos hacía el frente y sintió como sus pies flotaban ante el tacto con lo que parecía ser un extraño firmamento. Presionó su pie contra él y lo que consiguió fue hundirlo más profundamente hasta el punto de tapar su tobillo por completo. Emitió un basto y seco chillido al percatarse de que le era imposible zafarse de aquello.

Comenzó a hundirse lentamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar de terror. Fijó su vista hacía alrededor en busca de alguna salvación.

'_Sakura'_

'¡Aquí! ¡Aquí por favor! ¡Estoy aquí!' Gritó agudamente hacía la nada que la envolvía, un oscuro y tenebroso horizonte era todo lo que lograba entrever. Voltio su rostro pálido una y mil veces sin conseguir ver más que su malgastado uniforme Ambu succionarse de a tirones por aquel insípido musgo color carbón. Notó como sus labios se secaban y como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse húmedo.

'No… yo no' Comenzó a murmurar suavemente mientras sentía como sus secos y gélidos labios iniciaban un insistente temblor. Sus ojos se abrieron de a momento con sorpresa e incertidumbre reflejado en ellos.

'¡No quiero! Voy a morir ¡No quiero morir!' Comenzó a gritar al punto de desgarrar su garganta mientras oía como su voz hacía nuevamente eco en las profundidades de aquella oscuridad. Su corazón latía alocadamente mientras batía sus brazos de igual forma con el fin de librarse de aquel horrible e inevitable destino.

'¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por fav-'

Ahogó un grito en su garganta al momento de visualizar una sombra a la lejanía. No poseía forma alguna y su voz era demasiado grabe para pertenecer a alguien realmente humano.

'_Sakura' _

Esta vez aquel tono profundo y sumiso se transformó en uno más bien suave y demasiado familiar para ella. Pero aún así no abrió los ojos. No deseaba toparse con lo que su mente le había predicho. Revolvió su cuerpo repetidas veces para librarse de la aprición que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

-Sakura, cariño-

Notó como unos fuertes brazos la sacudían levemente y abrió automáticamente sus verdes ojos. Su pecho jadeaba alocadamente, bajando y subiendo infinidad de veces, su cara estaba repleta de un sudor helado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban y su frente ardía. Luego de unos vastos minutos recobró el sentido y fijo su vista a uno de sus lados para sancionarse de que aquello solo era una horrible ilusión.

-Tranquila. Fue una pesadilla, ya pasó-

La pacifica voz de su acompañante logró tranquilizarla de inmediato. Volvió sus claros orbes hacía él lentamente mientras sentía como sus blanquecinas manos comenzaban a acariciarle las sienes circularmente intentando calmar su agonía.

-Joder...otra vez. Debe ser por el stress-

- Ya te he dicho que te tomes unos días-

Ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Amaba cuando su esposo se preocupaba por ella, le hacía ver tan tierno. Alargó una de sus manos desnudas hacía él para correrle un mechón de pelo que se escurría por su rostro. Acarició brevemente su intacta mejilla y deposito un casto beso en ella. Él permaneció inmóvil ante aquel gesto, aun un tanto angustiado por lo sucedido anteriormente. Siguió sus movimientos con ojos serios y fijos, sin molestarse en responder alguna de sus caricias.

-Hablo enserio cuando digo que lo hagas- Sakura al oírlo no hizo más que largar una pequeña carcajada.

-Lose..- Respondió con voz melosa, mientras envolvía la amplia espalda masculina con ambos brazos- Aunque también sé que no puedo tomarme vacaciones ahora-

Él suspiro pesadamente mientras rendido, cedía ante los encantos de su joven compañera. Notó que aun su cuerpo daba pequeños y leves espasmos reflejos debido a lo acontecido hacía unos minutos. Notó también que ella fijaba sus ojos hacía un punto indeterminado, inmersa en un profundo transe. Luego Sakura pareció regresar a lo que era su habitación y nuevamente sonrió debido a lo frenética que a veces lograba ponerla aquel sombrío personaje. Tocó su nariz con el dedo índice sin conseguir respuesta alguna y frunció el ceño al notar como el peso encima de ella comenzaba a deslizarse hacía su antigua postura.

Sí. Su marido estaba extraño esta vez. Siempre desde que su mente lo recordaba había sido un ser frío y amargado, un bloque de hielo para con los demás. Hasta a sus 26 años no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. Seguía siendo un ser demasiado gélido y serio, degustando la mitad de las cosas que a ella le eran agradables. Odiaba con vehemencia cuando frente a sus compañeros de equipo o frente al escuadrón mismo, Sakura le tomaba de la mano o depositaba en él uno de sus tantos cariñitos. No era que no la amase, era solo que le resultaba incomodo y vergonzoso mostrar afecto tan intimo a una mujer públicamente. Como todo buen señor de escrúpulos. A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que le conocía tanto como a su palma derecha. Sabía que era lo más importante que él tenía en el mundo y que significaba su vida misma. A cada momento que convivían juntos lograba demostrárselo, desde que compartían aquellos tres gustosos años de matrimonio.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, hacía alrededor de dos meses que la pelirrosada experimentaba aquellos nefastos sueños. No sabía a que diablos se debían debido a que jamás lograba entrever lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Ni un cuerpo, ni un rostro, solo una escalofriante y descompuesta mancha pasmada en el firmamento. Siquiera podía guiarse por lo que escuchaba. Solo reconocía que la nombraban infinidad de veces pero nada más que eso, mientras que ella experimentaba diversas torturas y dolores mentales haciéndole perder hasta el límite de la cordura.

Su marido había tomado el caso con demasiada paciencia, haciéndola despertar al momento de sentir su cuerpo convulsionar cerca del suyo. O cuando le escuchaba chillar de terror o gritar palabras incoherentes debido al desespere. Normalmente la cobijaba en su regazo y dejaba que su mente volviese en sí. Y aunque solo ocurriese una o dos veces por semana le había ordenado ir a hacerse un tratamiento profesional al país del viento, pero ella se había negado diciendo que solo se trataba de una simple alucinación producida por su agobiante trabajo en el hospital de Konoha. Él ya había desistido ante la insensatez femenina y frente a ello había aceptado lo que su mujer defendía y logrado comprender que todo pasaría con el transcurso del tiempo.

Jamás se había quejado de nada pero..esta vez Sakura había logrado notar algo en su impredecible rostro. Lo observo de soslayo mientras nuevamente cambiaba su pocisión volviéndole la espalda. Su ceño se frunció con una notoria mueca de confusión en su pequeña faz. Respiró profundamente y sintió ganas de tocarle el hombro al hombre que compartía su lecho.

-Neji..- Susurró rozando sus finos dedos en el impecable pijama de algodón azul oscuro perteneciente al pelicastaño- ¿Te sucede algo?-

No logró recibir respuesta alguna, así que por lo tanto, supuso que no tendría ganas de hablar de nada referente al asunto. Pero al escuchar la respiración regulada de su acompañante verificó que esté estaba completamente dormido.

Luego de algunas horas la pelirosada yacía apaciblemente sumisa en un profundo descanso. Por fortuna aquellos temibles sueños habían desaparecido de su mente por completo dejando que agradables pensamientos invadan su conciencia. Pero aunque creía haber estado fundida en el más profundo divague, de vez en cuando notaba como Neji cambiaba su posición cada cinco segundos, revolviéndose como un crió asustado por el cuco. También logró percibir como la fisonomía masculina abandonaba sus aposentos y se dedicaba a bajar las escaleras a paso muy lento, con el fin de no perturbarla. Sakura se irguió siguiendo con la vista fija en la pequeña sombra varonil que desaparecía conforme a cuando descendía cada peldaño. Pensó que ya sería de mañana y que talvez él solo iría a por el desayuno, pero al comprobar que el ventanal reflejaba un manto más oscuro que el mismísimo que ennegrecía sus sueños, llegó a la conclusión de que aun era demasiado temprano como para que el ojiblanco esté ya levantado.

'Deben de haberlo llamado del escuadrón'

Pensó soñolienta, mientras volvía a pegar su cabeza a la blanda y suave almohada de plumas.

Cuando tibios y agradables rayos de sol comenzaron a bañar el ambiente, posicionándose a su vez enteramente por sobre el rostro femino, la joven ojijade no hizo más que desperezar sus extremidades con pereza. Pero al momento de palmar el espacio que debería de estar ocupando Neji, la muchacha se enderezo súbitamente al encontrarlo vacío. Lo observo fijamente durante algunos segundos mientras agudizaba el oído con el fin de alcanzar algún sonido procedente de la planta baja. Pero su rostro se contrajo al no percibir absolutamente nada.

-Neji ¿Estas abajo?- Gritó agudamente pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Apoyó los pies en la alfombra y enfundo su cuerpo con una de sus tantas batas de algodón rosado. Observó una ultima vez por sobre el ventanal y logró verificar que aun era temprano, como alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana. Arrugó sus ojos mientras los acostumbraba a la calida luz del día, mientras daba lentos pasos hacía las escaleras. Al terminar de bajarlas, inmediatamente dirigió su andar hacía la cocina. Ni rastros de nada ni nadie.

'Sí. Definitivamente deben de haberlo llamado hoy temprano'

Pensó mientras prendía el pequeño televisor de mesa y comenzaba a cortar el pan para hacer tostadas. Saco la mantequilla, la jalea de frutas y la leche para el café. Puso el agua a hervir y comenzó a exprimir rodajas de naranja para el jugo. Al terminar saco una practica bandeja de plata, colocando el desayuno allí y depositándolo sobre la amplia mesada de madera de la cocina.

Pasó rápidamente los canales sin enfocarse demasiado en alguno. Estaba algo ansiosa, debía de admitirlo, pero no iría a alterarse porque Neji se tardase más de la cuenta. Golpeó sus verdes y finas uñas contra la mesada, algo impaciente, pero al oír el ruido de unas llaves resonar en la puerta principal se irguió automáticamente en busca de su emisor. Al traspasar la sala logró divisar la desganada figura de Neji, la cual parecía no haber siquiera notado su presencia. Observo sus claros orbes durante un tiempo, pero al momento en que él los alzó hacía ella, rogó nunca haberlo incentivado a hacerlo.

En ellos se reflejaba una angustia descomunal, un dolor profundo y sumiso. Estaban demasiado rojos a su parecer, sabía que su marido jamás lloraba ante nada … pero aun así se veían realmente irritados y cansados, como si en verdad cargasen con un peso demasiado duro. El ojiblanco no despegó su vista de ella ni por un segundo, le veía fijamente y notaba como el rostro pacifico y animado de su mujer comenzaba a tornarse serio y confuso. Intentó evitar mirarla desviando su vista hacía algo más, pero sintió que sería inútil ya que por obvias razones le había atrapado.

-Neji ¿Qué...qué sucedió?- Su voz indudablemente sonaba más grabe y notoriamente temblorosa. Sakura realmente se había llevado un enorme susto al percatarse del aspecto del hombre frente a ella, el cual ahora parecía un completo extraño. Su tez se veía muchísimo más blanca de lo normal mientras que leves marcas de ojeras se hacían notar bajo aquellas espesas pestañas. Sus finos labios estaban secos y presionados entre ellos, los movió en un momento pero ningún sonido salió de ellos ya que instintivamente volvió a cerrarlos.

-¿Contestaras acaso?-

Otra vez un silencio innato inundó la escena. Esta vez Sakura frunció el ceño mientras dirigía rápidos pasos hasta reencontrar su presencia con la de su marido al otro lado de la sala de estar. Estaba frente a él pero el joven parecía no percatarse de ello. Su vista se había desviado nuevamente pero esta vez hacía el encerado piso de roble. La pelirosada también proviso como los puños blanquecinos de su acompañante se presionaban en un intento de autocontrol. Neji jamás hacía aquello si no era un caso de suma importancia.

'Esto no esta bien' Pensó la muchacha mientras contemplaba a la absorta figura frente a ella. Suspiró profundamente y sin siquiera percatarse sus verdes orbes crisparon de pura impaciencia y enojo. Odiaba en demasía cuando él la ignoraba, intentando a su vez no alterarla ni preocuparla desde..desde que..

-¡Mierda Neji! Estas desesperándome- Sentenció al momento de tomarse las sienes con ambas manos y sentarse de un lance en uno de los sofás del salón. Lo observó nuevamente y rió por lo bajo, una risa demasiado seca e irónica.

Percibió cuando él se acerco, agachándose hasta su pocisión y estrecho una de sus manos sobre la de ella. La pelirosa no le miró a los ojos esta vez para lo que a él le resultó mucho más fácil comenzar a pronunciar palabra.

-Lo siento, cariño- Alzó una de sus manos y tomó su mentón, elevándolo hasta dar directamente con el suyo mismo- Debí habértelo dicho antes ¿Sabes?..pero es que yo..no quiero alterarte, con todo esto que te esta pasando. Estas pesadillas..-

-Dios mío- Refunfuño entre dientes, hasta elevar sus ojos relampagueantes ante los tristes y confusos de su marido- ¡Ya déjate de estupideces y dímelo de una maldi-!-

Neji esta vez tomó de sus hombros duramente con ambos brazos y enfoco su vista directo a la de ella. Sakura quedó demasiado aturdida con aquel repentino gesto y cerró su boca al instante. Vio como el pelicastaño daba un rápido y profundo respiro y nuevamente comenzaba a separar sus labios para hablar.

-Ocurrió hoy temprano y como he dicho no quería perturbarte, así que salí inmediatamente luego de que te hubieses dormido- Neji pronunció cada palabra tan lentamente que Sakura creía que si no apuraba su habla iría a abofetearlo incondicionalmente.

-Sakura, cariño- sentenció- Por favor, tranquilízate. Ha sido una mañana demasiado dura para mí. Entiende que me es tan difícil decirte…- Nuevamente Neji cerro su boca mientras desviaba su vista distante hacía el suelo, cesando lentamente la presión ejercida en sus hombros, dejando caer sus brazos hacía cada uno de sus lados.

No sabía como, ni cuando ni porque había comenzado a sollozar. Estaba realmente desesperada, nerviosa, impaciente, preocupada ¿Es qué su marido era un completo idiota o qué? Él jamás se comportaba así con ella desde .. ¿Por qué iría a hacerlo ahora?

Los nervios comenzaron a tomar parte de ella por completo y en un impulso repentino sus ojos volvieron a crispar y todo su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente.

-¡Juró que si no largas una puta palabra más te-!

-Cariño- Comenzó diciendo lenta y pacientemente, mientras nuevamente tomaba una de las blancas y finas manos de su mujer- Se trata de Kakashi..-

Sakura sintió como la sangre se helaba en sus venas y como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar terriblemente. Miró a los transparentes y grises ojos de Neji para buscar algún tipo de esperanza, de confort..Intentó hallar refugió en ellos pero lo que encontró fue algo totalmente opuesto. Se sentía más sola y desprotegida que nunca al momento de enfocar profundamente sus verdes astros en los desesperanzados del hombre frente suyo.

-Ha muerto, Sakura-

_---------------------- To be continuing_

**N/A: Espero que os guste! A mí la trama personalmente me entusiasma, ya siento deseos de escribir el prox cap. No voy a decir mucho más así les dejo algo de intriga ¡si es que la tienen pos claro! xxD**

**Por favor RR ****REVIEWSS****! No se olviden de dejarme al menos uno cortito!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ashita deshō senjitsu**

**Chapter 2.**

La sala estaba completamente vacía, ya que la Hokage había ordenado estrictamente que nadie visitase el cadáver sino hasta después que haya sido finalizada la autopsia.

Pasó alrededor de cinco horas junto a la habitación en la cual yacía su antiguo sensei. Tsunade-shishio había sido realmente considerada al acceder a su petición de ser la primera en verlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería al menos despedirse de él.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y de ella salieron cuatro especialistas médicos. Uno de ellos se puso a uno de sus lados y, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, le indico que ya todo había acabado. La joven suspiro profundamente antes de avanzar hacía la sala. Luego de aquellos doce largos años compartiendo tanto juntos, todavía no podía creerlo.

No podía creer como aquel hombre tan fuerte e invencible, aquel a quien ella admiraba con toda su alma, quien se lo consideraba uno de los Joūnin más fuertes de toda Konoha, quien había sido su sensei desde sus cumplidos trece años y era casi como un padre tanto para Naruto como para ella. Simplemente no podía entender como todo esto había sucedido así. Tan rápido.

Tomó una de sus ya frías y blancas manos. La acarició lentamente mientras acercaba sus labios a ella y la besaba. Una ultima lagrima resbalo por el borde de su rostro al momento de clavar sus verdes orbes sobre los del peligris. Los cuales descansaban inhibidos.

— Sayounara, Sensei.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí e intento no pensar más en ello. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no había más por hacer. Solo rezar para que su alma descansase en paz.

Al momento de fijar su vista al frente, unos brillantes y absortos ojos azul profundo chocaron contra ella. Su garganta secó y no encontró palabras para describir lo que dentro de ella sintió quebrársele ante tal arduo dolor. Tan agudo que hasta le quemaba la piel.

—Sakura-chan.

Lo abraso instintivamente con la intención de acoplar sus hirientes palabras. Tan fuertemente que el pelirrubio siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sakura sintió como él emitía sollozos cada vez más frenéticos contra su ya empapada chaqueta. No deseaba consolarlo. Ella creía que lo mejor en esos momentos era llorar. Llorar hasta que uno se sintiese cansado de hacerlo. Era la única salida ante aquello.

— Todo esto fue-fue culpa mía si-si yo hubiese.

—Shh, basta ya Naruto.

— Es que tu no entiendes no pude-.

Separó el rostro del rubio de su pecho y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Luego señaló la sala la cual minutos antes ella misma había ocupado.

—Anda. Te hará mejor verlo.

Y como si se tratase de una orden, el ojiazul dio un rápido cabeceo y sin más preámbulo entró a la habitación silenciosamente. Sakura siguió su recorrido con la vista algo perdida y una melancólica sonrisa asomó sobre su pálida faz.

'A pesar de todo... aun sigue siendo un niño'

-

-

-

Llegó a su casa realmente agotada. Luego de pasarse toda la noche lloriqueando en el hospital era lo menos que se esperaba. Subió las escaleras para así darse una ducha rápida y caliente. En menos de una hora se realizaría el entierro y aun debía de hablar con Tsunade sobre lo acontecido.

Se hecho una rápida mirada sobre el espejo. Terrible. No le importo, abrió la llave y se metió a la bañera en un chasquido. Logró también oír los pasos de Neji por sobre el piso de la habitación.

— Sakura, estate lista en menos de diez minutos.

'Como usted mande, capitán' Pensó la pelirrosa emitiendo un vasto bufido. Su esposo siempre era igual. Sakura aquello. Sakura lo otro. Hasta ya comenzaba a fastidiarle sus mugrosas actitudes. Pero _no_. Ella _jamás _le contradecía._ Jamás_ le discutía. Ellos _nunca_ tenían peleas, aunque no por el hecho de que no existiesen indicios, sino porque directamente la ojijade intentaba evadirlos. No le veía el chiste a separarse por un insignificante rollo.

Terminó de alistarse vistiendo un delicado atuendo color oscuro, como era de esperar.

—Estoy lista.

El ojiblanco asintió con un gesto, y tomo del brazo de su mujer empujándola hacía la salida.

-

-

-

Todos estaban allí. Desde los pequeños Chūnin novatos hasta los Joūnin que alcanzaban ya las edades mayores. No me impresionó ver rostros completamente desconocidos. Se sabía por sobremanera que Kakashi era reconocido a gran escala fuera de la villa de la Hoja. Era un hombre inigualable, admirable. Nadie pediría menos.

—Sakura.

Di la vuelta al reconocer la dulce voz de Ino llamar casi en un susurro. Me separé de Neji y corrí hasta ella. Nos abrazamos débilmente para así mostrar algo de respeto ante la situación. Ella me observó duramente.

—Lo siento tanto. Y entiendo que no es fácil pero pasará, ya veras.

Le devolví una mirada llena de gratitud. Sabía que ella entendía perfectamente mi situación, ya que hacía tiempo atrás, el equipo diez había atravesado exactamente por lo mismo luego de la muerte de Asuma.

Muchos de mis compañeros pasaron de mi lado, pararon a saludarme y a consolarme y a decirme que todo andaría bien. Les agradecí notablemente gustosa por su preocupación.

Pero aun así sentía que algo dentro de mí estaba incompleto, vació. Hacía falta alguien allí. Y ese alguien indudablemente ausentaba.

— Hinata.

La tímida muchacha voltio el rostro sorprendida, dedicándome una dulce y penosa sonrisa.

— Sakura-chan! Esta-estaba buscándote.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a terminar la oración, corte sus palabras con una duda que calaba mis sentidos.

— ¿Has visto a Naruto?

La pequeña figura femenina se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su actual pareja. Lo cual logró sorprenderme bastante ya que, por lo que estaba informada, su relación con el rubio iba viento en popa. Le mire inquisitivamente, buscando algún tipo de señal en su semblante.

Algo andaba mal.

— Naruto-kun, yo-yo no lo he visto.

Bajo sus cristalinos orbes hasta clavarlos en el frío firmamento. Sus manos se revolvían alocadamente sobre sí mismas. Apoye una de mis palmas sobre su firme hombro, incentivándole a seguir.

— Ya nose que hacer para calmarle, Sakura-chan. Esta mañana hasta parecía ya no ser el mismo que antes.

La menuda mujer comenzó a humedecer sus mejillas. Apreté mis labios con fuerza mientras que mi mano nuevamente tomó el hombro de Hinata. Ella rápidamente captó el mensaje y hundió sus manos sobre su empapado rostro, intentando quitar el estrecho rastro de lágrimas.

— Hinata.

Miré a Hinata realmente alarmada, quien aun se encontraba de espaldas hacía él y no había dado indicios de respuesta.

— Neji-itoko san.

'Tarde' Pensé al momento en que Neji me dirigió una rígida mirada, primero a mí, luego a su prima, a quien tomó rudamente por la barbilla.

— Estabas llorando.

Hinata palideció en aquel instante, enmudeciendo, sintiéndose atrapada.

— ¿Acaso hacerlo es un crimen?

Endurecí las facciones de mi rostro ante la expresión incrédula del pelicastaño. Su helada y blanca mirada me inspeccionaba con reproche debido a mi intromisión.

—Hemos estado hablando sobre Kakashi, pero creo que hasta la he hecho llorar.

Él asintió y palmó un par de veces el oscuro cabello púrpura de su prima con la mano que sostenía su barbilla. Suspiré aliviada y supe ver que Hinata también lo hacía a su vez. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que había acontecido últimamente como para agregar otro disturbio más.

—Ya es tarde. Mejor sería si partiésemos.

—Aun no. Debo de hablar con Tsunade-sama.

—La Hokage esta muy ocupada con unos asuntos, Sakura. Vamonos.

Tomé uno de los brazos de mi esposo y con mi mano libre salude a una muy atónita joven quien no despegaba su vista de la mía. Sin que Neji lo notase, dirigí mi rostro hacía ella asegurándole silenciosamente que hablaríamos de aquello en otro momento.

Aún seguía angustiada debido a que pude hallar a Naruto en el entierro. Deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que no debí de haberlo dejado solo en el hospital esta mañana.

Algo andaba mal con él.

Pude notarlo en sus ojos.

-

-

-

-

— ¡Es por allí! ¡Rápido! ¡Que no escape!

— ¡Necesitamos más refuerzos!

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¡No lo dejen ir!!

— ¡Es muy veloz!

—No llegará muy lejos. El muy inbesil esta desprovisto de chakra.

Saltó de su cama asustada. Realmente atemorizada por la cantidad de gritos, pisoteadas, gemidos, ruidos de shurikens y kunais que resonaban sobre el firmamento. Pareciese como si Konoha estuviese siendo atacada. Un terrible escalofrió recorrió enteramente su espalda. Miró a su lado en busca de Neji, pero estaba completamente vació.

'Oh, Dios mió'

Intentó ponerse de pie y llegar hasta uno de los ventanales. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro afuera. En los techos se veían sombras y sombras de ninjas. Todas encaminándose hacía una misma dirección.

Rápidamente tomó su usual uniforme y calzo sus sandalias. Pero al momento de abrir la puerta de su hogar un oficial Anbu parecía hacer guardia en la entrada.

— Disculpe si la he asustado. Hyuuga-san ha pedido estrictamente que cuidase de usted.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Dónde esta mi esposo?

— Se trata de un criminal Rango S. Su esposo esta con los demás escuadrones.

— ¿Rango S ha dicho?

— Así es. Pero no se preocupe. Lo han capturado según estoy informado.

— ¡Entonces debo de ir al hospital! Deben de haber varios heridos y-

— Lo siento, Haruno-san. Debo cumplir órdenes. No puede salir.

_---------------------- To be continuing_

**N/A: Espero osh guste, la historia va tomando algo de forma no creen? Bueno al menos eso a mi parecer :)**

**Onegai REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! a****unque sea uno cortin.**


End file.
